


I'll Jump Right Over Into Cold,Cold Water For You

by DC_MARVELGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge fluff, Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Random Guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_MARVELGirl/pseuds/DC_MARVELGirl
Summary: Keith and Katie go on a cruise but an idiotic reporter and an accident wrecks havoc on their vacation.





	I'll Jump Right Over Into Cold,Cold Water For You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was doing the washing up and doing a bit of singing. Its interesting what you can get from doing a chore.

23April2019-24April2019

21.36

I'm watching Katie from a distance while speaking to the reporter. I watch as she glides past, green dress gracing the bump gently, gracefully navigating her way across the cruise boat towards the stern of the boat with Alfor.

"She's one fine beauty ain't she?" The reporter says nodding towards Allura. "Yeah she's beautiful but she can't compare to my Emerald," I reply proudly nodding towards my beyond beautiful wife. Katie is gazing down at Alfie one hand on the rail the other on the bump. Alfie stands next to her chatting almost as animatedly as his father Lance.

"Nah. She's got grapefruits compared to that sweetie's watermelons." My jaw drops to the deck at how outspoken this reporter is with his words and opinions. Growling I grab him by the collar of his shirt bringing his face close to mine and say through gritted teeth- "First of all don't speak about my friend's wife that way or him and his son over there," I nodd over to six-year-old Alfie, "will have great pleasure in teaching you a few lessons in manners. Second, let me tell you why I married Katrine Holt. I married her for her snarky, spunky, scary, adorable, loveable, brainy personality. She's selfless and she cares about literally everyone. And if I or anyone else on our team hear you say a word about her..." I slam my fist into the flat of my palm.

Suddenly the ship jerks to the side and before my very eyes I watch in slow motion as Alfie flys into the ocean.

SPLASH! "ALFIE!" Katie screams immediately vaulting the railing and throwing herself into the water after him. Damm her impulsiveness! I drop the man and run to the railing vaulting over it myself. I gasp out as the cold water impacts me. Swimming on strongly along the side of the boat shouting "KATIE! ALFOR!" And looking or auburn or silver hair. 

Auburn hair!

I swim towards it. Ducking underwater I see Katie unconscious but she's holding onto Alfie tightly. I grab both of them and kick up to the surface. I burst through and see Shiro, Lance, Alurra, Hunk, Romelle, and Coran at the rails looking into the deep depths of the ocean.

"Voltron!" I shout not bothering to shout any of their names and waste my breath. They spot us and quickly alert the captain.  
They pull us over and Lance and Allura are immediately at Alfor's side.

I gently tap her cheek only to have my wrist caught in a death grip so tightly I fear my blood circulation is compromised. She look at me and smiles despite her shivering and sings softly   
"You'll jump right over into cold,cold water for meee."  
And than the songstarts playing.  
"What are the chances babe?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that I got another coming on Friday maybe. Remember positive criticism and kudos.  
> XxxX


End file.
